Jotaro Kujo
|-|Parte 4 = |-|Parte 5 = 275px |-|Parte 6 = 275px |japname = 空条 承太郎 |romname = Kūjō Jōtarō |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Star Platinum ---- Star Platinum: The World |age = 17 añosCapítulo 114: Jotaro Kujo (1) ---- 27 añosCapítulo 266: ''Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) ---- -30 años ---- 40 añosJOJOVELLER - STANDS'', pag.9 |birthday = 1970JJBA Artbook: ''JoJo 6251 |zodiac = AcuarioCapítulo 129: Dark Blue Moon (3) |czodiac = |death = 21 de marzo de 2012SO Capítulo 154: Made in Heaven (6) pag. 13 |gender = Masculino |height = 195 cm |weight = 82 kg |blood = B |race = Asiático( por parte de padre) - Caucásico (por parte de su Madre) |nation = Japonés |hair = Oscuro |eyes = Verdes |color = Cualquier color transparente |movie = Never Cry Wolf |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = Toshinobu Kubota |sportsman = Chiyonofuji Mitsugu |occupation = EstudianteCapitulo 117: The Man with the Star ---- Biólogo marinoSO Volumen 1: ''Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh pag. 1 |affiliation = |hobby = Admirar libros sobre aeroplanos y barcos |family = ---- Jonathan Joestar ---- Erina Joestar ---- Giorno Giovanna ---- George Joestar II ---- Lisa Lisa ---- Joseph Joestar ---- Suzi Q Joestar ---- Josuke Higashikata ---- Shizuka Joestar ---- Sadao Kujo ---- Holy Kujo ---- Jolyne Kujo }} |mangadebut = Capítulo 114: ''Jotaro Kujo (1) |mangafinal = SO Capítulo 154: Made in Heaven (6) SO Capítulo 158: What a Wonderful World |animedebut = Episodio 26: El hombre que se convirtió en un dios Episodio 27: El hombre poseído por un espíritu maligno |animefinal = |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin |seiyuu = Kiyoyuki Yanada ---- Jūrōta Kosugi ---- Tetsu Inada ---- Daisuke Ono ---- Natsumi Takamori |voiceactor = Abie Hadjitarkhani ---- Matthew Mercer |actorreal = Yūsuke Iseya }} |Jotaro Kujo}} es el protagonista de la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. También realiza un rol prominente en la Parte 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable, y nuevamente con un rol clave en la Parte 6: Stone Ocean. Serio, estoico e inteligente, Jotaro brinda gran poder y estabilidad a sus aliados. Jotaro es el primer JoJo introducido con un Stand, y es uno de los personajes más reconocidos de toda la serie. Apariencia Jotaro es un hombre alto (195 cm), atractivo y bien fornido. Tiene cabello oscuro, fuerte mandíbula, cejas marcadas y ojos claros. Ademas tiene un leve parecido a su tatarabuelo Jonathan Joestar y a su abuelo Joseph Joestar cuando era un hombre joven. El estilo de sus ropas suele cambiar un poco con cada parte, pero siempre suele ser una gorra ornamentada, desgarrada por detrás mezclándose con su cabello, y suele llevar un abrigo largo que llega hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, con unas cadenas añadidas. Siendo el único JoJo en aparecer en cuatro arcos argumentales del manga, la apariencia de Jotaro ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, haciendo cambios por aquí y por allá pero su característico gorro y chaqueta siempre están ahí presentes. Su atuendo fue influenciado por Babel II, un famoso manga sobre un joven protagonista en un uniforme gakuran teniendo una aventura en un desierto.JoJo 6251 - Entrevista Stardust Crusaders: En su primera aparición, Jotaro usaba una chaqueta larga, parecida a una gabardina. Era de color azul y estaba decorada con cadenas y botones dorados. Debajo de la chaqueta está una camiseta común y corriente de color morada o rosa, aunque en la serie OVA es de color roja. Sobre su cabeza hay un gorro de color azul con varios adornos de color dorado. Una botón con una mano dorada es quizás el más conocido. Completando este uniforme escolar están sus zapatos que son de color azul oscuro o si no, negros. Diamond Is Unbreakable: En la cuarta y quinta parte del manga, Jotaro regresa con un traje blanco. Fuera de eso, el concepto es el mismo, solo que ahora ya no lleva los adornos dorados que traía anteriormente. Ahora porta una camisa amarilla por debajo y sus zapatos son de varios colores. Stone Ocean: Para su última aparición, Jotaro lleva un traje que recuerda mucho al primero. El viejo estilo está de regreso y también sus cadenas. En su pecho y gorro lleva unas estrellas pintadas en homenaje a su stand. Los colores que predominan son el azul, verde y morado. También lleva un reloj en la mano izquierda. Su pantalón parece estar hecho de alguna clase de reptil o algún animal parecido. Personalidad Stardust Crusaders: Jotaro es introducido como un rebelde tosco buscapleitos, pero tiene un corazón gentil y es leal a aquellos que le agradan. Es muy perspicaz, inteligente y de ingenio rápido, manteniendo una actitud ligeramente neutral o indiferente perpetuamente serena. Su rasgo más notable es su naturaleza aparentemente distante. Es un individuo callado, a menudo satisfecho con expresarse en frases cortas. Araki ha explicado que cree que cualquier persona puede notar sus emociones con sólo mirarlo, y probablemente piensa que esforzarse demás en retratar cómo se siente seria una pérdida de tiempo, haciendo que los demás tiendan a percibirlo como insensible. Jotaro es a la vez feroz y amables, demostrando estos rasgos en varias escenas, desde su pelea con N'Doul, al encuentro con los D'Arbys. Un claro ejemplo es la forma en que salvó a Noriaki Kakyoin en lugar de matarlo pura y simplemente - incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo sólo para salvar al joven de la esclavitud mortal de DIO. A pesar de no ser demasiado abierto a demostrarlo, ama a su madre Holy y respeta a su abuelo Joseph. El ímpetu de Jotaro para dirigirse a Egipto es la vida de Holy siendo puesta en peligro por el Stand de DIO, y él montó en una rabia poco característica de si mismo cuando el vampiro profanó el cadáver de su abuelo, antes de disculparse con el espíritu de Joseph (que previamente le había advertido a Jotaro de no sucumbir ante la ira). Durante su viaje a Egipto, se fue uniendo con sus compañeros, y a través de varios gestos pequeños expresó su amistad hacia ellos, que culminó con un abrazo con un Polnareff a punto de marcharse. Signos de él relajando su postura también se muestran de vez en cuando sonríe (aunque no muy a menudo), como por ejemplo cuando el grupo burlaban de ZZ y en un momento incluso se ríe junto Kakyoin y Polnareff al descubrir la debilidad del Stand The Sun en el capitulo 167 (episodio 44). No tolera cuando alguien lastima a mujeres o niños en una pelea, incluso si son malvados, y será especialmente violento con el perpetrador, como se ve en contra de Steely Dan, a quien golpeó de la manera más severamente posible. Jotaro sigue siendo propenso a la violencia, y no duda de lastimar seriamente a sus enemigos, incluso si son mujeres.Capítulo 182: High Priestess (4) Es un individuo muy calmado, capaz de mantener la compostura incluso en las situaciones más extremas. El mejor ejemplo de su sangre fría estaría en contra de Daniel J. D'Arby, participando de un peligroso juego de póquer durante la cual engañó con éxito al experto jugador de póquer a doblegarse, incluso si no sabía que cartas tenía él mismo y apostado las almas de todos sus compañeros y aliados involucrados. Aún así, sigue siendo ligeramente ansioso cuando algo inesperado sucede, pero casi nunca llega tan lejos como para perder la calma. Por otra parte, es contundente y malhablado, no teniendo ningún problema en ser insolente hacia su madre o cualquier figura de autoridad. El adolescente favorece frases ingeniosas de una sola línea, a menudo ridiculizando a quien sea blanco de sus agudezas y ofreciendo razones absurdas para sus proezas, siendo más notable el derrotar DIO porque le hizo cabrearse. Ya sea que se tome en serio a sí mismo o sólo divirtiéndose al utilizar sus frases ingeniosas es algo que queda sin respuesta definida. Está interesado en una amplia gama de temas, tales como el sumo o la serie de televisión Columbo, de la que afirma haber adquirido sus habilidades deductivas.Capítulo 159: Justice (6) pag. 6 Varias de sus aficiones indican que tiene un lado intelectual, lo que resultaría en él convirtiéndose en un biólogo marino. Jotaro se siente irritado por las numerosas chicas adoradoras que lo perseguían (tanto en su escuela y a lo largo de su viaje), a los que ignora o ahuyenta bruscamente; sobre todo cuando empiezan a quejarse o discutir. Sin embargo, dio a entender que tiene un punto débil (o al menos es más tolerante) por los niños. Cuando Anne les acompaña en su viaje, él nunca le grita a ella e incluso la protege de Usuarios de Stand enemigos, y también cuida de ella de una manera similar a un hermano mayor. Cuando toma una paleta de un niño pequeño, le dice que como compensación le comprara una nueva después. Otra peculiaridad de personalidad interesante suya parece ser un apego a su vestimenta. Cuando la enfermera en su escuela sugirió cortar partes de su pantalón, él se negó.Capítulo 118: Noriaki Kakyoin, Parte 1 Cuando sus ropas fueron arrancadas durante su pelea contra ZZ, llego tan lejos como para pagar para confeccionar un uniforme exactamente igual al que tenía. Cuando intercambia golpes por primera vez contra DIO, específicamente señala cómo la batalla le hizo un agujero en su pantalón. También tiene un apego por su gorra. Esto implica que seria ya sea tacaño o tiene un particular sentido de la moda; el hecho de que él señaló el precio de sus pantalones después de que DIO le hizo un agujero en este pareciera implicar el primer caso. Diamond Is Unbreakable: Jotaro se coloca en esta historia como un ejemplo a seguir, líder o maestro. Koichi y Josuke comentan que su compañía resulta tranquilizante para ellos, con respecto a la amenaza constante ejercida por los usuarios de Stands emergentes. Ya habiendo madurado, Jotaro no es tan malhablado como antes a pesar de que sigue siendo contundente, y conserva su molestia hacia las chicas que hacen alborotos. Siendo un poco más más sensible; al encontrarse con Tomoko mientras buscaba a Josuke poco después de que su padre fuera asesinado por Anjuro, tolera su repentino apego excesivo cuando ella lo confunde con Joseph, ofreciendo un consuelo básica por la muerte de su padre. A pesar de que su actitud distante todavía esto algo presente, disminuyó considerablemente a lo largo de los años, como él mismo admitió, aunque en privado a Koichi que estaba contento de conocerlo. Stone Ocean: En la Parte 6, demuestra un lado protector hacia su hija Jolyne, aunque su abandono en el pasado empeoró su relación. Otro ejemplo de su actitud distante disminuyendo es admitirle que él la apreciaba, lo que motivaría a Jolyne a lo largo de su aventura. Después de que es "revivió", Anasui, uno de los compañeros de Jolyne que está cautivado por ella, le solicita a Jotaro que aprobara su propuesta de matrimonio. Reaccionando en primer lugar como si él hablaba absurdamente, cuando Jotaro ve a Jolyne apoyándose contra el pecho de Anasui, él tira de ella hacia sus propios brazos, de manera protectora; dejando a Jolyne desorientada en cuanto a su interacción. Durante la lucha final contra Pucci, el amor de Jotaro por su familia pudo más que él, y cometió el error de tratar de salvar a Jolyne y al mismo tiempo matar a Pucci, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito alguno en ambos casos. Habilidades Stand thumb|200px Uno de los Stands más fuertes de la serie; Star Platinum posee sentidos, fuerza, resistencia, precisión y velocidad sobre-humanos. Al igual que otros Stands poderosos físicamente (o de corto alcance), Star Platinum sufre de un estrecho rango de actividad; sólo se activa en un radio de 2-3 metros de Jotaro. Es similar al The World de DIO, y, como resultaría eventualmente, del mismo modo también puede utilizar para detener el tiempo; una capacidad revelada justo al final de su pelea contra DIO. La carta del tarot La Estrella, en base a la cual fue nombrado, simboliza la esperanza, por encima de todo. Personal Inteligencia: Jotaro esta por lo general notablemente calmado bajo presión, y es muy consciente de su entorno y capacidades; que al combinarse hacen de él un luchador muy confiable. Conocimiento: Se da a entender que Jotaro ha acumulado una cantidad considerable de conocimientos variados. Al comienzo de la Parte 3, dentro su celda, con el fin de entender su Stand, había recolectado una serie de libros sobre el tema de lo paranormal. En la Parte 4, se revela que se especializó en biología marina; e instruye a Josuke hábilmente para la tarea de cazar dos ratas-usuarios-de-Stands. Tenacidad: Jotaro es naturalmente confiado e intolerante a las sugerencias de que debería diferir de alguna manera; respaldado por su propia fuerza, así como la de su Stand. Truco: Jotaro es aparentemente capaz de almacenar hasta cinco cigarrillos encendidos en su propia boca, mantenerlos encendidos una vez en el interior, y entonces beber jugo sin apagarlos. Oingo falló al intentar replicar esta técnica. Técnica secreta La "técnica secreta" de la familia Joestar, huir lejos, por lo general se utiliza como último recurso. Es utilizada por Jotaro en la serie durante su lucha contra Rubber Soul.Capítulo 138: Yellow Temperance (4) Enfrentamientos Historia Trasfondo Jotaro es hijo de Holy Kujo, que a su vez es hija de Joseph Joestar y la esposa de Sadao Kujo, un músico japonés que viaja por el mundo. Por parte de madre y abuelo, Jotaro es descendiente directo de la Familia Joestar pese a sus rasgos predominantemente asiáticos. Su infancia y adolescencia como se presume, no tuvieron nada a destacar, pero en el año 1987, todo cambió repentinamente. A raíz del despertar de DIO quien salió del ataúd en el que quedó encerrado hace 100 años y debido a que poseía el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar quien manifestó su propio Stand (DIO adquiere a The World por acción del arco y la flecha), sus descendientes comenzaron a manifestar sus propios Stands de forma casi inconsciente. Jotaro no fue la excepción. Un día se vio envuelto en una pelea con algunos hombres que lo fastidiaron (3 pandilleros armados con cuchillos y un exboxeador profesional) lo que hizo que Jotaro se defendiera pero inexplicablemente para él, los golpes que asestó a los cuatro, eran más fuertes de lo normal, mandándolos al hospital. Jotaro termina preso por escándalo y riña en vía pública. Pero al notar la manifestación de su Stand y que las personas no lo vieran, lo asustó. Convencido de que estaba poseido por un espíritu maligno, Jotaro se encerró voluntariamente en su celda y se negó a salir temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer y aquí es donde comienza su historia. Stardust Crusaders (1987 - 1988) Su madre Holy, llamó a Joseph quien sabía lo que le ocurría a su nieto y este acompañado de un amigo que conoció en un viaje a Egipto, parten a Japón para resolver el asunto de Jotaro. Una vez en la celda del precinto policial, Jotaro se muestra hostil con su abuelo indicándole que se fuera ya que teme hacerle daño. Joseph se sorprende al ver la increíble capacidad del Stand de Jotaro el cual desprendió uno de sus dedos artificiales de su mano protesica sin que lo notara. Entonces, Joseph cansado de ir por las buenas, decide sacar a las malas a su nieto convenciendo a su amigo, un egipcio llamado Muhammad Avdol que manifiesta lo que Jotaro llamaba espíritu maligno: un ser de forma humanoide con cabeza de pájaro que podía manipular el fuego y al que Avdol llama Magician's Red. Joseph explica que lo que Avdol manifestó se llama Stand y es una manifestación de la energía vital y psíquica de la persona que lo porte. Si Jotaro puede verlo, es porque tiene uno propio y no duda en hacerlo salir al verse amenazado por los poderes de Avdol quien consigue sacar a Jotaro de su celda sin que este lo notara. Una vez fuera, Jotaro escucha a su abuelo quien demuestra los poderes de su propio Stand, Hermit Purple revelando que si Jotaro y el propio Joseph despertaron sus Stands, eso significa que el archienemigo de la familia Joestar, DIO, ha reaparecido en sus vidas. Joseph revela que Dio se ha apropiado del cuerpo de su abuelo Jonathan Joestar, razón por la cual, a modo de prevenir a sus descendientes, hizo que estos despertaran sus propios Stands. Curiosidades * Su famosa frase característica "yare yare daze" no tiene traducción directa, pero por lo general se traduce en el sentido de "Que fastidio" o "Dame un respiro". También puede significar "Bueno, bueno ..." o "Bien, bien ...", ya que "yare yare" comúnmente se traduce como "Oh bien..."; por lo general, es una expresión de aburrimiento o exasperación. En las traducciones oficiales de VIZ Media, la frase se considera como soltar malas palabras y es censurada con signos varios. En la serie manga oficial publicada por el sello editorial Shonen Jump Advanced para América del Norte, se le ve diciendo "Give me a !@$&*# break..." ("dame un !@$&*# descanso...") y el doblaje en inglés de la serie OVA lo traduce como "what a pain..." ("qué dolor..."). En los subtitulos de Crunchyroll, se traduce en español como "dame un respiro" y en inglés como "good grief" ("buena pena", "santo cielo"). ** En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle en español se ha optado por buscar un equivalente que refleje culturalmente la frase original, subtitulandola como "¡que te den!" En idioma inglés, el videojuego otorga a Jotaro una versión más suavizada de esta frase, subtitulada como "man, what a pain". Su hija recibe la variante malsonante censurada similar, traducida como: "man, give me a (*&*%^*&^ break!" * Jotaro tiene dos sprites únicos yaciendo recostado cuando es derribado o recibe un K.O. en el videojuego de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future desarrollado por Capcom. Cuando simplemente es derribado, el aparece apoyado en un costado de su cuerpo, ligeramente en posición vertical. Cuando es derrotado definitivamente, él se muestra acostado por completo en el suelo. ** En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, él simplemente se desploma en el suelo y no se recuesta, mostrando signos de forcejeo, incluso cuando "es retirado" del combate. Cultura popular * El grupo CLAMP de manga shōjo son fans de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. En su publicación posterior, Wish, el ángel personaje principal, Kohaku, se parece mucho en corte de cabello y apariencia a Kakyoin. Irónicamente, el interés amoroso de dicho personaje más o menos se parece a un Jotaro pero sin sombrero, llamado Kudo Shuichiro. A pesar de que el ángel no tiene género, algunos fans han especulado que esta historia es una interpretación shōnen-ai de ellos dos. ** En sus primeros años, CLAMP también creó un [[CLAMP in Wonderland: 1994 Summer|dōjinshi de la Parte 3]] que contó con su propio personaje original, el hijo de Jotaro y Kakyoin llamado Jota (nacido de un huevo) y su Stand, Charmy Green (que se parece a un Star Platinum verde). * En el drama de NBC, Heroes, un salaryman japonés ficticio llamado Hiro Nakamura es un fan de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. En su blog, afirma que quiere "ser como JoJo y Vaan e irse de aventuras". Uno de sus poderes incluye la manipulación del tiempo, un don compartido con ambos Jotaro Kujo y Dio Brando. Hiro más adelante postea en su blog bajo el seudónimo de "Jotaro Kujo". * Jotaro es mencionado que había sido un fan de Columbo cuando era un niño. * Iikubo Haruna, líder secundaria del grupo pop Morning Musume, ha declarado que ella está enamorada de Jotaro. Galería Manga = Jotaro_white.png|Jotaro Kujo en Diamond Is Unbreakable. Jotaro-kujo-jojos-bizarre-adventure-ova-13.2.jpg|Jotaro Kujo 1993 |-| Anime = |-| Otros = Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Personajes de Vento Aureo Categoría:Personajes de Stone Ocean Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Familia Kujo Categoría:Usuarios de Stands